


On the run !

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: After the fall of Beacon, Weiss sees her father looking for her, and the Xiao Long-Rose family  climbing into a transport. She makes the only decision she couldGoing into hiding
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 16





	On the run !

[Weiss washes the dishes in the kitchen of the Rose household , her hair dyed to resemble Ruby’s. She turns to see the TV give another report on the fall of Beacon , and reports of the dead and missing which included her photo featured prominently on the screen before her so called father played up crocodile tears for the camera]

**Taiyang **\- [sits down] You ok Weiss ? 

**Weiss**\- I am. I’m just a little annoyed that my….”disappearance” is given more emphasis than those that actually died

**Taiyang **\- I understand that [sips coffee] And you can stay as long as you want

**Weiss** \- [pauses, her hands hanging limply in the water] I don’t wish to cause you any trouble

**Taiyang **\- It’s no problem at all, your sister’s covering things on her end, all I have to do is take care of another daughter ^^ 

**Weiss**\- I know she won’t be able to cover for me forever

**Taiyang** \- Maybe [takes another sip] But I’m a Xiao Long. Even if your dad sends people to knock down our front door [cracks knuckles in front of self] I think I can take em [smiles confidently] 

**Weiss**\- [smiles] Thank you sir, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you and your daughters enough for your generosity

________

On the run ! AU 1

[What if Scenarios ?](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188819271433/send-me-what-if-scenarios-for-my-muse-to-answer)

Writing Requests are **OPEN **


End file.
